


Long Distance

by Shadowplay



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-05
Updated: 2002-02-05
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowplay/pseuds/Shadowplay
Summary: "Sealed with a Kiss" challenge. Separated lovers communicating.





	Long Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Long Distance

## Long Distance

#### by cdavis

Title: Long Distance  
Author: cdavis  
Feedback to:   
Author's Website: http://cdavis.slashcity.net/  
Status: Complete  
Category: Unclassified  
Pairing (Primary): Unclassified  
Pairing(s) (Secondary):   
Crossover Fandom (if any):   
Crossover Info (if any):   
Other Pairing Info:   
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers:   
Permission to Archive:   
Series or Sequel/Prequel:   
Notes:   
Warnings:   
Disclaimer:   
Summary: "Sealed with a Kiss" challenge. Separated lovers communicating.

Long Distance  
By: cdavis 

He glanced at his watch while closing the connecting door on the retreating back of his partner. The two of them had spent a pleasant night in his motel room over pizza and sodas trashing the locals for making such a mess of the case. Once he'd had a chance to sift through the evidence and visit the crime scenes, it had been perfectly obvious to him that the murderer had been missing three fingers but had and extra two toes on one foot. To top it off, there was one septuagenarian fitting that exact description living not three houses away from the last victim. He felt it had been total waste of his time. 

It was 1 am, which meant it was 3 on the east coast. He snickered to himself as he retrieved his cell phone and dialed 2 on the memory pad. He counted the rings as he unbuttoned his shirt. 

"Skinner," a sleepy voice announced. 

"Don't panic," he warned in theatrically hushed tones, "but I'm being held hostage. And they won't let me go until I give them what they want." He almost felt guilty when the response was immediately alert. 

"Are you all right? Where are you? What do they want?" 

"Shhhhhhhhh," he soothed, slipping his shirt off and dropping it on bureau. "Let me put it this way. I'm being held at a sperm bank. " 

"Why would they want you?" Skinner sounded more amused than curious. That meant he'd have to make the situation sound more plausible. 

"Well, obviously they want to create a highly intelligent..." 

"Why are you calling me at," there was a pause and he knew his lover must have been trying to focus on the bedside clock, "three in the morning?" 

"You said I couldn't...you know...come...while I was away...." He whined on purpose, knowing how much that annoyed the AD and toed off his shoes. 

"And you're obeying me?" The voice was incredulous. 

"I always obey you, sir," he protested, feeling slightly wounded as he divested himself of his socks. "Well, at least about...you know...sex." 

"But <they're> going to make you provide semen." 

"Oh, yeah. They've got one of those electric wand things that we saw on PBS about breeding in zoos, and they're going to stick it up my ass...." 

"Nothing goes up your ass without my say-so." It was an authoritative directive. He liked that about Walter. 

"Yes, sir. I know. That's why I thought I'd better tell you." His slacks and boxers were added to the room's disarray. 

"Is there a bed in the room?" 

"No, but I can lie down on the floor...," he suggested, flopping down on the sprung mattress. 

"That's a pretty squeaky floor. It sounds suspiciously like..." 

"Work with me here, sir." 

"All right. What are you wearing?" 

"I'm not wearing anything at all," he informed the AD coyly. 

"That's got to be damned cold in a facility like that. Well, the first thing is you've got to ignore the people watching you." 

"What?!" He was momentarily panicked and glanced at the windows but quickly realized he had remembered to pull the curtains. 

"Don't tell me they've left you alone after they went to the trouble to kidnap you?" 

"No. No. Of course not. I mean, yes. In a physical sense...." 

"So it's surveillance cameras. Just don't let them make you nervous. I know how difficult it was for you when we tried to video tape...." 

"All right! All right!! Don't remind me." He grabbed the remote from the bedside table and turned on the TV. It was bad enough that he now had the creepy feeling he was being spied on but now he had an uncomfortable awareness of the fact that Scully was in the next room. Sound traveled faster through cheap motel walls than any other substance known to man and he didn't want to wake her. 

"Okay. Did they give you any lubricant?" 

"Uhhh...yeah. Wait a minute." He got up from the bed and ran to the bathroom to rummage through his travel kit. There had to be something. He found a crumpled tube and race back to the bed and flopped back down on his back. "Okay. I've got K-Y." 

"Squeeze some out in your palm." 

He tucked the phone between his shoulder and ear. "Yeah. Okay. I got that." 

"And jerk off. Why do you need me to explain this to you?" 

"That's it? That's ALL? Hell, Walter. That's not very romantic." 

"I thought you were being held hostage at a sperm bank." 

"Yeah. Right. Sure you did." he grumbled. 

"Well, if you're not, why did you wake me up?" 

"I was...you know...horny. And you told me I couldn't...come...and...." 

"Mulder," the suddenly seductive voice cut in, "I want you to touch yourself. Stroke your cock with your palm. Gently." 

He did as he was instructed and felt himself begin to harden. 

"Now, rub your chest with your left hand. Pause right there on your right nipple. Now twist it." 

His breathing pattern was definitely changing and he felt a delightful shiver run up his spine. 

"Wrap your hand around your cock and give it a hard pull." 

He did as he was told and moaned loudly. 

"Now run your hand up to your neck and trace your fingers behind your right ear. Pump your cock, I want to hear you make those little grunting sounds." 

He hastened to obey, arching his back up off the bed and wriggling with pleasure. 

"And Mulder?" 

"Yesssssss?" he hissed between pants. 

"You still can't come." 

"Huh?" He stilled both his hands in disbelief. 

"And just to make sure, you may now update me on the Flanders case." 

He whimpered his distress and immediately went for the sympathy ploy. "Do you have any idea what that'll do to me?" 

"Do you have any idea what I'll do to you?" Skinner's voice dropped half a register and flowed over him, rich with intent. 

He thought about that and his traitorous hand reconstructed its dance on his cock. While his mind was otherwise engaged he set his mouth on automatic. "Yes, sir...." 

"I received a call from Agent Scully. She says the case is closed." 

"Yes, sir," he agreed, feeling a thrill from both increasing the pressure of his fingers as he slid them up and down the underside of his cock and also going against Walter's command. 

"She said the number of the man's toes was significant." 

"Toes, oh god yes, toes...." he moaned quietly and bent his knees to plant his feet firmly up against his ass on the mattress. He ran his hand down from his chest to palm his balls while his other hand worked steadily. 

"And the three fingers?" 

"Gimmie three fingers! Please!" he begged, pushing his bottom up off the bed in preparation and was inexplicably disappointed when nothing happened. 

"What exactly is that significance, Agent Mulder?" 

"Killing people...oh YEAH!...in neighborhood...c'mon baby...with 19 in their address...." 

"Mulder?" 

"Unh...unh...unh...." 

"You're playing with my toys." Walter's voice had gone dangerously silky. "Stop it." 

His body shuddered, releasing the phone from its perch to slide down his sweaty skin and land on the bed with a soft thump. He clenched one palm over the head of his cock and covered that with his other hand to hold back the eruption. /No no no no no...I don't want to do this..../ he lied to himself and lost the battle with a yelp of victory and defeat. After his breathing got back to normal, he picked up the phone again. 

"Uhhh...sir? I think it's too late." 

"You have no idea," he heard his lover snicker in agreement just before the connection was terminated. 

That evening he'd be home with Walter. He collapsed the antenna of his phone and closed his eyes with a delicious shiver of anticipation. 

**END**

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to cdavis 


End file.
